


Check-Up

by Ciyesci



Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, MedFet, Overstimulation, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Cody has an appointment with a cute nurse uwu





	Check-Up

Cody hated hospital gowns. They were ugly and papery and they made him feel small. He fidgeted with a crease on his lap, nearly jumping when the door opened and the nurse, a vision of enticing curves in a tight white miniskirt and button-up top cropped to cover nothing below his rib cage, walked in, heels clacking on the hard floor.

“Mister Carson! I’m Patty, I’ll be your nurse today!” Patty smiled warmly, his lips an alluring scarlet. “You’re in for a check-up, right?”

“Yeah,” Cody answered, trying not to look like he noticed the way Patty’s skirt and red fishnets accentuated the shapes of his hips and legs as he walked to the bedside. 

Patty took Cody’s hand, put two fingers to his wrist and waited a moment. With the hammering in his chest, Cody thought that Patty probably only had to listen to get his heart rate. 

Patty let go of his hand and gestured to the bed. “Lay down please.” 

Cody obeyed as Patty began setting some gear out on the bedside table, the gown making him feel vulnerable again as it hesitated to move with his legs and threatened to expose him. He silently berated himself for his nervousness. Patty was about to see everything anyway. 

As he straightened the gown and stared at the ceiling, he heard the snap of latex gloves. 

“Open your legs, please.” 

Cody falteringly spread them, hoping he didn’t look as tense as he felt. 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Patty assured him, “I know this can feel a little invasive.” 

Cody’s heartbeat seemed thunderous in his ears as Patty slowly lifted the hem of the gown. He kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, fidgeting with the material again and trying not to feel the cool air taunting him. 

“Uncut,” Patty observed, the latex gloves feeling strange on his dick as Patty lifted it out of the way to access his balls. They kept feeling strange as he took one between his fingers, carefully and clinically feeling for abnormalities. “Any pain?” he asked, glancing over at Cody. 

Cody looked down at Patty. “Uh...no.” 

Patty nodded, moving on to the next one. 

Aside from the gloves, Cody decided this wasn’t so bad. Patty was pretty, his little white nurse hat contrasting starkly with his black hair and heavy eyeliner. He was gentle, too, handling Cody with steady, caring hands. Cody would’ve felt positively serene if he hadn’t been afraid that getting too comfortable would result in an embarrassing boner. 

“No pain?” Patty checked. 

“No.” 

Cody let out a breath when Patty’s hands left him. 

“That all looks good!” he assured brightly, taking something from the bedside table, “I’ll check your prostate next.” 

The sound of a bottle uncapping had Cody’s eyes fixed to the ceiling again. When Patty came back into view he was lathering something over two gloved fingers. 

“Bring your knees up, please?” He sat on the bed between Cody’s legs. “It might be a little cold,” was the only warning he gave before pressing a fingertip to Cody’s entrance. 

Cody gripped his gown tightly. 

“Try to relax,” Patty advised upon meeting resistance. 

Cody took a deep breath, doing his best to follow the instruction. As Patty pushed his finger in, Cody felt his face heating up, his stomach churning in shame at how quickly the blood rushed downward. 

“You’re doing really well,” Patty said gently, thrusting his finger slowly. 

Cody bit his lip, trying not to squirm or moan as Patty opened him up. Another finger squeezed in beside the first and it was over. 

It didn’t take long for Patty to find his prostate. His fingertips lightly traced around it, almost teasing in their movements, goading Cody into thrusting his hips for friction. 

“How does that feel?”

“Fine,” Cody answered tightly, “No pain.” 

Patty smiled. “Good!” 

He started stroking harder, now aiming straight for Cody’s prostate and making his hips roll. Cody bit his lip again, trying to hold back his moans and preserve an ounce of dignity. 

“Hold still please, sir.” 

“Sorry,” Cody gasped. 

Patty kept working him, massaging and caressing and _fucking ruining _Cody. 

Although he let out an utterly pathetic whine, Cody counted himself lucky when an orgasm, surprisingly intense given his discomfort, washed over him and he came dry. He’d probably die right there if he made a mess of this goddamn gown. 

Finally satisfied, Patty withdrew his fingers and got off the bed, pulling the gloves off. 

“Everything seems fine there,” he said, dropping the gloves in the nearby bin, “Ready for the next part?” 

Cody swallowed, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake when he spoke. “Yeah, whenever you are.” 

Patty put on a fresh pair of gloves and got back on the bed, taking Cody’s dick in his hand and giving it a few short, almost clinical strokes. 

“Any discomfort?” 

“No.” 

Patty traced a slow but firm thumb up the underside of Cody’s dick. He pulled down with the one hand so he could swirl precum around the head with the other. As he did so, he slowly loosened his other hand, letting the foreskin roll up around his circling finger. 

It was an odd sensation, but Cody’s dick liked it enough that he weakly grunted, turning his head to face the window so he wouldn’t be able to see Patty. 

“Does this hurt?” 

“No.” 

Patty pulled down again, taking his finger out. 

“Better taste it too,” he suggested, giving Cody no chance to even think of a sensible response before pressing his tongue flat against the exposed head. 

Shit. God fucking damn it. 

Cody took a long, shaky breath, hands balling up. He looked back up at the ceiling, silently telling himself to fucking get it together. 

Patty licked up and down Cody’s length a few times, then pointed his tongue to circle the tip. 

Cody looked down at Patty again as he took the head in his mouth. His lips were perfect and obscene around his dick, a pretty ring of glossy red moving up and down as his tongue languidly tasted everything. 

Cody didn’t even notice his hand moving until it was cupping Patty’s cheek and Patty looked up at him, pulling off. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself.”

Cody put his hand down, gripping his gown again. “Sorry.” 

Patty got off the bed. “You can put your legs down now.” 

A little unsteadily, Cody straightened out, curling his toes a few times and maybe staring a little as Patty turned around and hitched up his tiny white skirt, flashing lacey red underwear. 

He put up his hands as Patty climbed back onto the bed and threw a leg over his hips, momentarily giving Cody the perfect fucking view, though the one that followed wasn’t so bad either. 

Patty hiked his skirt up some more, showing off his round yet modest ass. Cody’s boner twitched interestedly as he pulled the panties aside with one hand, revealing a jewelled plug. He found himself holding his breath, eyes fixed on Patty’s other hand as it slowly pulled the plug out, his hole stretching obscenely around it. 

The plug came out, shiny and big and tantalising in its implications. Patty’s hole was slick with lube and for a moment gaped invitingly in the absence of the large plug. He reached back and set it down on the bedside table, his expression as neutral as if he were checking the weather. 

Cody pulled his gown up to give himself a better view as Patty pulled his panties aside again and guided his dick into his soft, pretty hole. He let himself moan as Patty sank down, taking Cody’s whole length all at once. 

“Is that uncomfortable?” Patty breathed. 

“No.” 

Patty’s hands moved to hold his ass open as he rolled his hips, trying out a few movements until he found some that made him moan lightly. He kept a torturous pace, sometimes just stopping to ask Cody if anything felt wrong. 

During one pause, he readjusted his panties to let his balls and dick hang out. Cody became impatient, hands going to Patty’s waist in an effort to encourage him to start moving again. 

“Sir, please put your hands down.” 

He tightened his grip on Patty’s waist.

“Mister Carson, I need you to stop touching me.” 

Cody sat up and put his arms around Patty, giving him no time to react before he threw him off and wrestled him down onto the bedsheets, carefully avoiding his heels and staying inside the whole time. 

“Sir, what are you doing?” 

Patty struggled, but Cody gripped his wrists tight and forced them down, keeping Patty trapped under his weight as he gave a few shallow thrusts. 

“Sir, please get off me!” 

Cody released his wrists, a hand going straight for Patty’s throat. He squeezed hard and yanked his collar aside to expose a perfect, unmarked shoulder, biting down and sucking. 

“Sir-“ Patty strained, “Please stop, you’re hurting-” 

Cody moved his hand to Patty’s mouth and nose, cutting his air off and relishing in the way he clawed at his hand, panicked and desperate for air. He pumped his hips a few times, then adjusted his knees to take some of his weight so he could fuck deeper. 

Patty’s body went limp in surrender. Cody went back to holding his wrists, biting down on his shoulder again as his little body heaved and fervently drank in the air. Feeling satisfied that he’d left a lasting mark, he released Patty’s shoulder and greedily licked at the darkening bruise, owning him. 

Patty’s gasps, slightly muffled by the pillow against the side of his face, turned into moans, short and chiming at first, but quickly getting louder as Cody used his knees to spread his legs wider. The bed frame creaked with every thrust. 

“Sir, I’m gonna cum!” 

Cody ignored him and kept his pace, fucking Patty into the mattress. Patty’s moans briefly turned into gasps, his hole tightening maddeningly as he gave a long, low moan. He started making slightly worried sounds again as Cody kept on, not even trying to aim away from his prostate. 

“Please, Mister Carson, it’s too much.” 

Cody ignored Patty’s whines. He’d take whatever Cody gave him, no matter how oversensitive he got. Not that he’d have to take much more. 

Patty’s distress made him tense, tight around Cody’s unrelenting dick. He grunted, shifting his knees to get a better grip on the bedsheets so he could ram harder and faster. 

Patty didn’t feel like shutting up, apparently, and Cody was tired of his inane begging. He let go of his wrists in favour of sealing his hands over his mouth and nose again, quietening him as Cody savoured his final thrusts before he climaxed. 

He kept thrusting as his cum filled Patty, gradually slowing down and releasing his head. His hips came to a stop and he pressed his face into Patty’s shoulder, feeling him breathe beneath him. 

Kissing the back of Patty’s neck, Cody pulled out, his dick sensitive and slick with cum. He sat up, taking a moment to appreciate the view. 

Patty’s dick, peaking out adorably from under his balls, sat in a tiny pool of his own cum. His outfit was a mess, rumpled and creased from Cody’s rough treatment of him. His little hat had fallen off at some point, abandoning a disaster of ruffled black hair. 

As Cody took off his gown, Patty unhurriedly pushed himself to his knees. He smiled serenely as he turned to pull Cody into a long, lazy kiss. 

“How was that?” Patty asked softly when they pulled apart. 

“Perfect,” Cody said, his hands finding a comfortable place to rest on Patty’s hips as he leaned in to kiss him again, “You’re a cute nurse.” 

“You’re a cute patient,” Patty returned, smiling cheekily. 

“Shut up.”


End file.
